


Her Laughter

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really only meant to grab the popcorn. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Laughter

At first, Scott's intentions are pure. He smells the popcorn, thus he wants to eat the popcorn. The popcorn is sitting on the couch cushion all the way on Allison's other side, but that's okay. They've had sex a few times before this movie night on the couch in his living room. Allison likes Scott in her personal space.

Scott reaches over Allison toward the popcorn, but he brushes her stomach with his hand on the way there, which makes her wriggle in his arms and whisper, "Tickles!"

Scott really, really likes it when Allison wriggles against him. And he loves it when she laughs. He abandons his quest for the popcorn and instead tickles Allison again, on her side midway between her hip and her ribs. She gasps and giggles, wriggling again and turning away from the TV to look at him. "Scott!" she scolds, but she's smiling and her eyes are bright. "What are you doing?"

He smiles and gives her side a squeeze this time, delighting in the way her whole body tries to shake him off as she shrieks. "I kinda thought it was obvious."

"Oh, no," Allison says, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from her side. "You do not want to start this with me."

And then she pounces, throwing her weight on top of Scott and burying scrabbling fingers in both of his sides. Her nails hurt a little, but mostly Scott just goes breathless with the sensation of being tickled. He holds back his laughter for a few seconds, but eventually it bubbles out of him and be grabs Allison's hands, pushing them away. Somehow that leads to them tipping off the couch and Scott landing on top of Allison.

"Oh, my god!" Scott cries, pushing up to give Allison room. "Are you okay?"

Allison's face takes on this evil smirk and then she's tickling him again with a laugh and making him fall down on top of her again. "Allison! No, that tickles so much!" he manages to say before she gets them flipped over. She straddles Scott's lap and suddenly he realizes how sexual this position is. Allison must too, because she rolls her hips and the feel of friction over Scott's rapidly hardening dick makes him groan.

Allison takes that opportunity to push up the bottom edge of Scott's shirt and scratch her nails lightly against the skin of his belly. She gives him an exaggerated pout and asks, "You don't like it when I tickle you?"

Scott squirms and giggles a little before going for some payback and tickling Allison under her arms just as he thrusts up against her. Allison moans and grinds down against Scott harder. "I'd rather tickle you," he says, rolling them over and pinning her down in the middle of the living room with his hips and his hands around her wrists.

"No!" she screeches through a laugh as Scott takes both of her wrists into one hand and threatens tickling under her chin with the other. "Scott!"

"Did you want me to stop?" he asks, laughing, but he's serious. If she wants to stop, he will. He wants Allison only to be happy and laughing and feeling good. He does finish off his question by grinding down again, gratified by the way Allison's eyes roll back and she moans.

Through some amazing feat of abs and will, Allison reaches up and kisses Scott, despite him still pinning her arms. She grins and says, "Get your pants off and tickle me again."

Scott will never, ever second-guess an order like that, so he does it. This time, the sex is amazing, but it's also fun, and they tickle each other almost the whole way through. Scott always thought laughter during sex was a bad thing, but when Allison throws herself off of him, her cheeks flushed with a happy glow, Scott knows he was wrong.

He pulls Allison close, kisses her forehead, and tickles her again, just to hear her loud peal of laughter in his ear.


End file.
